School at a stance
by cheekysesshy69
Summary: when Kamone and inuyasha start again in a new school, they think everything is going to easybreasy. but as they soon find out going to school with the ones that they hate may not be as great as they think.


"mom! did you put my pants in the dryer last night"  
"yeah i put them on your bed this morning. now hurry up"  
" im going im going"

okay this is my first day of higt school. i was a little worried that i wouldnt make any new friends. dont worry i have my reasons.  
one is that i am a half demon.a half-breed is what they call me in the utherworld. but at my middle school they just called me a freak. ugh. what a nightmare. those were the worst few years of my my life. but now im hoping to turn over a new leaf and start again at a new school. well right now im standing at the bus stop and here comes my big brother Hiten. hes in the tenth grade.

"hey you couldve missed the bus you should be a little faster in the mornings." "oh and tis is coming from some who slept ten minutes over, huh? relax we have a cool bus driver he wouldve waited. i told him that i was coming back this year"  
"really? whats he like"  
"well since this is the first stop on route then we are the ones who get special care, we get breakfast, sometimes"  
"what kind of breakfast"  
"what do you mean what kind of breakfast?! the best one a kid could have; candy, gum, and sugar."

it seemed like we were waiting for an hour. and anyone who knows me understands that i dont have a lot of pacience.

"hey, Hiten"  
" yea'  
'what time did we get here'  
'uh.....about 7:00'  
'well what time does the bus come'  
'cheese 'Mone you could have a little more patience weve only been standing for five minutes. the bus doesnt come until 7:15'  
hmph. its not like i asked him for every time in the world.  
'fine goodness. i was just asking'

we waited for a little bit longer and then the bus finally came. but to me he seemed a little early. well it was only 7:10 so he was early. that means that i might get some food. seeing as how i dont really eat breakfast in the mornings.  
the first thing Hiten said when he got on the bus was, 'hey Bob long lime no see"  
'

yeah, same for you'  
then i got on and i was scared outta my mind. 'oh now and who is this Hiten? you know her'  
'well i should she my kid sister Kamone.' 'well scince im early, what would you like for breakfast little girl'

i was not a little girl. man its like meeting santa for the first time and sitting on his his lap and telling him what you want. but it was a good way to get a free meal in the mornings.

'um... what so you have'  
'well i have some gum and a few fruit smoothies. take your pick'  
'oh, Hiten knows what he wants' why does he refer to himself in the 3rd person.  
'well ya gotta tell me im not a mind reader'  
'i waant a smoothie. what flavours do you have'  
'i got uh....tropical and strawberry. pick one. and what did you say you wanted'  
'uhh... i think ill just have some gum.' i already had my breakfast. then Hiten replied from the back of the bus.  
'ill have the strawberry, Bob.'

then bob sttod up turned around and threw a quarterbacks' throw to my brother. i think im gonna like this bus. then he looked at his watch and we started to roll. it wasnt too long till we got to the first stop. thats when i looked out of the window at who we were going to be picking up. it turned out that all my friends ride this bus. well some of them any way. it was Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. Hiei is a little quite but when he does start talking you cant get him to shut up. its like hes always got something smart to say. Kurama looks a little like a girl but hes really quite smart. i think the best thing about him is his like power of like supergrow. also i like his hair.its bright red. Yusuke is a human type-a persay, i guess. he has this spirit gun that shoots outta his friggin' fingers!. but aside from that hes just another stupid dimwit. as we came to the next stop i realised that Miroku and Sango were coming on. they dont know it but they are in love with the other. they used to talk in the hallways, call each other, and flirt non-stop. ugh! its enough to make you sick.

' so Sango what are you doing on saturday atabout 'well i was gonna go to kataru and learos party'  
'heh, would you like ....to go to .....the party....with.....me'

hmm. i wonder what Sango will say. were all sure that shes gonna say yes but this is justso suspenceful. Yusuke's back laughing his head off. and poor Bob. they're just standing here having theyre' little conversation and hes like ready to go.

' oh... miroku i would love to go with you.' ' come on you guys. ive got other stops to go to. why sont yall talk about this back there.' 'oh right. sorry bout that.'

well they appologised and took their seats (finally) and we were off again. at the next stop we picked up Kuwabara, Inuyasha and Winrey. as soon asWinrey got on the bus i looked right at my big brother. you see i read in his journal (diary, odd, huh) that he really likes her. odd thuogh because shes a year younger than him.  
as the bus kept rolling we came to the next stop. Bankotsu, Leaoro Kataru and Akari got on. here let me explain these guys so far.- Akari is a fire demon. full but she really doesnt look it. Kataru is half cat an Learo is a kitsune. thenBakotsu is half water. usually you wouldnt have this many half demons and yokai's living in one place but we all crossed over from the UtherWerld.we used the portal and decided to have a little fun over in this world. we all grew up together and have become pretty close. we always go back to the UtherWerld when either our homework is done or when its in danger or just anytime that we feel like it. but we never go alone.  
all right we are now at the last bus stop and i dont like (most of) the people that are gettin on. these are the bad guys. i guess they came over with us to make our lives a living (hello). we call these guys the Trio. as the bus doors open the first one up the doggone stairs was indeed Naraku. now this is just me i think but i have a thing for the evil people. but i will not lie we almost killed him the other year and Inuyasha's attack had nearly stripped him of his clothes. and let me be the one to tell you " boy's body was bangin'  
the next one to get on was Sesshouamaru. now im sure that they both would hate to admit it but all the same they are brothers. only Sesshoumaru is the full blooded youkai of the two. then Kagura comes on and shes just Naraku's incarnate. nothing more. she doesnt say much but the looks she can give you sometimes can say more than words ever could.

'oh no.' how can Naraku say all this so calmly. 'why do we have to rise the same but as these people? if that is what they can even be called.' must healways resort to the insults?  
' yes why must weride the same bus as these low-lives?' Sesshoumaru, now that wasnt very nice. i could hear Inuyasha at the back of the bus growling. 'oh come on yall. just take your seats so we can get to school. its too early to be talking on this stuff. just go dit down.' thank you Bob.  
they took thier seats and we could hear them talking. althoughkagura remained quiet. we came to the bus circle and i saw my new school. Chosti Sucho High. i know the title is not all that flattering , but from what i hear its an okay school. we got off the bus and headedto the gym to pick up our schedules. i was very surprised to see that i got all the same classes with Inuyasha. english, history, art (didnt think he'd be into that, you know?), lunch,s.p.a.c.e, science, algebra, gym and creative writing. we dont get our lockers until next week in history class. all we were askedto bring for today was apen and a notebook. in 1st block ourenglish teacher, Mr. Langar, saidthathedoesnt giveout any homework. (im so gonna love this class)  
but we didget seting arrangements.  
i getto sit next to a forgien exchange student from america.hername is Tana.  
'hi, my names Kamone. you can call me 'Mone. how long have you been in tokyo?' dont i sound like an angel?  
'ive only been here for twomonths now. but ive lovedmy stay here.' oh she sounds nice.  
'oh, whoare you stayng with'  
'um... i dont know the last name but his name is Sesshoumaru. i think. or something like. theyre not the most talkative people in the world. but his foster mom seems nice enough. do you know him?' o gee. what luck.  
'yeah i know him. he rides my bus this year. why werent you on it? you would ridewith me.and alot of my friends.' thats when i looked over at Yasha, who just so happened to be on the other side of the room. when i looked over hisears twiched. i think everyone saw. oh well, not my problem. ' dont say thisagain but thats his brother.' and i pointed to Yasha. she bent over and whispered to me, ' hey why does he have cat ears on the top of his head?' 'theyre not "cat" ears. they are dog ears. see? dont freak but hes a half-demon. so am i and some others here. but were not bad were almost all good'  
'what do you mean by'  
she didnt even get to finish her sentance when Yasha came over and dragged me outside the room to have a little talk. im thinking that he heard me. those ears can pick up voices from quite a ways away. i tink he heared what me and Tana were talking about. him and his bro. ' hey 'Mone how come you keep talking about me to someone that i dont know and someone that you hardly know either?' okay i didnt really want to explain my self so to make this quicker i started to cry. ' look im sirry i was just trying to make friends.' ' hey i didnt mean to make you cry . i just simply wanted to know whyyou were mailny talking about my ears'  
im done crying now. i wanna go in the class and sit down. ' well maybe people wouldny wonder if you wore a hat or something sometime'  
'well you just had to tell me you have to bite my head of!'


End file.
